Dazu sind Freunde da
by Traumweberin
Summary: Staffel 4, Folge 9 Mein Wille geschehe : Was wäre, wenn Willows Zauber nicht gewirkt und Giles das Zimmer nicht nahezu fluchtartig verlassen hätte?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

Willow saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte das nach wie vor krumme Wattestäbchen enttäuscht an. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. _„Ja, bitte?" _Giles trat durch die Tür._ „Giles! Was wollen Sie denn hier?", _fragte Willow überrascht.

„_Ich, ähm, mache mir Sorgen um dich, Willow", _erklärte er, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„_Hat Buffy Ihnen das mit dem Bier erzählt?", _fragte Willow sichtlich peinlich berührt.

„_Äh, Buffy hat nichts davon erzählt." _

„_Oh, verstehe. Vergessen Sie das mit dem Bier lieber." _

„_Aber gern. Ähm, äh, ich bin hier, weil wir eine Verabredung hatten." _Er stand nach wie vor direkt neben der Tür, unschlüssig, ob er näher kommen sollte oder nicht.

„_Oh, stimmt ja. Der Wahrheitszauber."_

„_Ja"_, bestätigte Giles und schien sich entschieden zu haben, denn er ging zu Willow, die immer noch auf ihrem Bett saß._ „Ähm, Willow, äh, ich weiß, dass du, äh, eine schwierige Zeit durchmachst." _Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. _„Ähm, aber, dass du dich deswegen vor deinen Pflichten drückst …"_

„_Aber so ist es nicht! Ganz ehrlich!", _fiel Willow ihm ins Wort. Sie sprang auf und ging zu ihrer Tasche._ „Ich habe mich erkundigt." _Sie holte eine Papiertüte aus ihrer Tasche und gab sie Giles. _„Und i-ich, ich habe den Beifuß besorgt. I-ich habe nur vergessen den Zauber durchzuführen." _

„_Das sieht dir so gar nicht ähnlich." _

„_Ich weiß. Ich bin nicht gut drauf. Ich, ich habe gestern einen Spruch angewandt, damit sich mein Wille erfüllt." _Giles stand auf und sah sie bekümmert an._ „Ich habe gehofft, dass ich mich dann besser fühle, aber es hat dummerweise nicht funktioniert." _

„_Einen Zauber. Ich fürchte, es ist im Augenblick nicht klug so etwas alleine zu tun. Du hast deine Energie nicht im Griff", _sagte er bestimmt.

„_Also, das ist nicht wahr! I-ich, ich hab' gesagt, ich wär' schlecht drauf, nicht unfähig", _antwortete sie empört.

„_Nun, äh, ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du vielleicht nicht ohne Aufsicht Zaubersprüche anwenden solltest, weil dich dein Kummer zu sehr ablenkt", _versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„_Ich werde also bestraft, nur weil es mir mies geht?", _fragte sie mit anklagendem Blick.

„_Das ist keine Strafe. Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil ich, äh …" _

„_Weil Sie sich sorgen. Ja, ihr macht euch alle Sorgen." _Sie warf ihre Tasche neben die Tür. _„Aber im Grunde bin ich euch doch völlig egal." _Giles sah sie entsetzt an. _„Ihr sagt, ich soll mir ruhig die Zeit nehmen, den Schmerz zu überwinden. Solange ihr nur nicht dauernd was davon hören müsst."_

Giles machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte mehr Nachdruck in seine Stimme:_ „Also, das ist nicht fair." _

„_Ach, echt nicht? Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe und, und, und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass es euch nicht reicht." _

„_Ich sehe, wie du leidest und weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich kann das …"_

Doch Willow fiel ihm erneut ins Wort: _„Nein, tun Sie nicht! Das behaupten Sie zwar, aber Sie sehen nicht das geringste." _

In Kursiv: Original-Dialog aus Staffel 4, Folge 9

Er machte zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu, bis er nahe genug vor ihr stand, um sie bei den Schultern zu packen. „Willow, jetzt hör mir mal zu: Ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn jemand, dem man nahe stand, plötzlich weg ist. Ich kenne dieses schwarze Loch, das einem der Verlust ins Herz reißt."  
Und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Jenny Calendar auf schmerzvolle Art und Weise verloren hatte. „Aber das verkehrteste, was du machen kannst, ist dieses Loch mit Magie füllen oder es gar wegzaubern zu wollen."

Sie sank ein Stück in sich zusammen und die Wut verschwand aus ihrer Haltung. „Aber Giles … was soll ich nur machen? Es tut so unglaublich weh …"

Er hob ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger und zwang sie so sanft, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Rede. Sprich über deinen Kummer, lass' uns dran teil haben. Wozu hat man Freunde?"

Das wütende Blitzen kehrte zurück in ihre Augen. „Euch daran teil haben lassen? Genau das habe ich doch versucht. Aber es interessiert einfach niemanden! Buffy, Buffy hat nur noch eins im Kopf: Riley. Und, und Xander, Xander, was sagt der, als ich ihm sage, dass ich Kummer habe? ‚Wir haben alle Probleme, Willow.‛  
Und Sie … Ihnen bin ich doch auch egal. Ja, klar, Willow die Hexe, die brauchen Sie. Für Wahrheitszauber und so … Solange wie ich funktioniere, denken Sie nicht einmal an mich. Ihnen fällt erst auf, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn die zuverlässige Hexe Willow plötzlich nicht da ist. Und dann, dann stehen Sie sofort hier vor der Tür, um mir die Leviten zu lesen."

Sie versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, doch er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Willow, es tut mir leid. Ich, ähm, es stimmt. Ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, wie es dir geht, aber da, äh, da war ja auch noch Spike und …", er spürte, wie sie sich gegen seine Umarmung wehrte, doch er ließ sie nicht los, „und du hast nach außen so stark gewirkt. Ich … ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte, du hättest Oz' Verschwinden schon verwunden. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du immer noch leidest, dann, äh, dann …"

Nun löste sie sich gewaltsam aus seinen Armen und fragte ihn aggressiv: „Dann was?"

„Großer Gott, Willow", sagte er verzweifelt. „Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass wir nichts von deinem Kummer wissen wollen?"

„Ja, genau das glaube ich", erklärte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Giles ließ sie nun ganz los, nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich verzweifelt mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wir … nein, ich will hier gar nicht von den anderen reden. Ich, ich ertrage es nicht, dich leiden zu sehen. Vielleicht, nein, bestimmt sogar, war es egoistisch, dass ich mir eingeredet habe, dass du zurecht kommst, aber … nun, ich kenne dich nicht anders als stark. Ich wollte mir wohl nicht eingestehen, dass auch du manchmal eine Schulter brauchst, um dich anzulehnen." Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Hätte ich es gewusst, dann wäre ich hier gewesen."

Willow wollte die Wut festhalten, denn sie schaffte es zumindest kurzfristig die Leere in ihr zu füllen, doch nach Giles' Worten war ihr das nicht mehr möglich. „Oh, Giles", sagte sie mit tränenschwerer Stimme.

Er überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und schloss sie erneut in seine Arme. Diesmal ließ sie es willig geschehen und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Aber jetzt bin ich hier. Und wenn du möchtest, dann werde ich hier bleiben und dir zu hören", sagte er.

„Giles, es tut so weh. Da ist nur noch eine riesige, klaffende Wunde, wo früher mal mein Herz war. Ich, ich weiß nicht, ob es dafür Worte gibt, Worte, um das zu beschreiben, diesen Schmerz."

Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme machte ihn hilflos. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken und suchte nach einer Antwort. „Willow, ich weiß, dass du das jetzt nicht hören möchtest, aber das einzige, was hilft, ist Zeit. Sie heilt nicht alle Wunden, aber irgendwann wird der Schmerz erträglich und irgendwann wird etwas – jemand das Loch in deinem Herzen füllen." ‚Und ich wäre so gerne derjenige, der es füllt‛, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es jedoch nicht aus, denn dafür war es noch zu früh.

„Das sagt ihr doch alle nur so. Das es irgendwann besser wird. Wie soll es besser werden? Er ist weg. Giles, wie soll ich denn ohne ihn weiterleben? Nur bei ihm konnte ich, konnte ich einfach ich selbst sein. Ohne ihn bin ich nicht mehr vollständig. Ohne ihn bin ich … ein Nichts." Sie steigerte sich in einen Weinkrampf hinein und Giles blieb zunächst nichts weiter übrig, als ihr den Rücken zu tätscheln und ihr die Zeit zu geben, sich zu beruhigen.

Nach einer – für seinen Geschmack viel zu kurzen – Weile, ebbte ihr Schluchzen ab und sie löste sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung. Nach wie vor kullerten Tränen aus ihren Augen, aber es schien so, als wäre sie nun aufnahmefähig für das, was er ihr unbedingt sagen musste. „Willow", sagte er mit Nachdruck, während er ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange wischte. „Du bist kein Nichts. Du bist Willow Rosenberg, eine bezaubernde junge Frau. Du bist eine talentierte Hexe. Du bist einer der klügsten Menschen, die ich kenne." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, um zu prüfen, ob das was er sagte, tatsächlich bei ihr ankam.  
Es schien so, denn sie weinte nicht mehr, sondern hörte ihm aufmerksam und anscheinend überrascht zu. „Du hast Leben geführt, bevor du Oz kennen gelernt hast und du wirst auch ohne ihn hervorragend zurecht kommen. Willow, ich kenne dich. Du bist stark. Du wirst auch das hier überwinden."

„Das können Sie doch nicht wirklich glauben", flüsterte sie und es schien ihm, als höre er sein Herz brechen, ob ihres hoffnungslosen Blickes. „Ich bin nicht stark. I-ich, ich fühle mich so leer und zerstört. Wenn ich stark wäre, dann hätte mich das nicht zu Boden werfen dürfen."

Giles lächelte traurig. „Stark sein heißt nicht, nie zu fallen. Stark sein bedeutet, dass man immer wieder aufsteht."

Das brachte Willow zum Lächeln. „Oh Giles, überfordere ich Sie so sehr, dass Sie nun den Phrasen-Hammer herausholen?"

Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur fröhlicher. „Nun, ähm, da hast du mich wohl ertappt."

„Das tut mir leid." Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Giles."

Er glaubte zu spüren, wie er rot wurde. „Oh, ähm, wofür denn?"

„Na, für alles." Sie machte eine weit ausgreifende Geste mit den Händen. „Fürs Leviten lesen, fürs Zuhören und für die Schulter zum Anlehnen."

Giles lächelte sie warm an. „Jederzeit wieder, Willow." Er griff nach seiner Jacke. „Und nun, fürchte ich, wartet noch eine unangenehme Aufgabe auf mich. Spike wartet bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig auf seine Tasse Blut."

Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, bevor er sich noch einmal zu Willow umdrehte. „Kommst du zurecht?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich komme zurecht." Sie trat zu ihm. „Jetzt wieder. Dank Ihnen."

Er trat hinaus auf den Flur und warf ihr ein letztes Lächeln zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Willow."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Auf Wiedersehen, Giles", sagte sie und schloss die Tür.


End file.
